Forever Amber Eyes
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Deletion]
1. Meetings in the Dark:

Forever Amber Eyes

A year after KH.

Summary: Ever since Riku escaped from Kingdom Hearts, he's been alone. That all changes when he meets a mysterious girl who asks for his help. A girl who's been through the same things he has. But what happened when Riku meets a few people from his dark past? Will he stand up and fight with them or run and hide? (OC/Riku, and a little Kairi/Sora)

* * *

Okay this is my first Fanfic ever so please read. I know the first chapter is short and not that good but its only the introduction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything from it. (Sniffle). I have no idea about the plot for the second game but if I could write it this is how it would bet. If anything happens in this story that also happens in the game it is merely a coincidence. (At least it should be.)

That's about it so please read and review.

EDIT: I wrote more for the first chapter so this is the longer version. P.S. Second chapter is up!

* * *

_Meetings in the Dark:_

"We need someone to help us destroy the Keyblade Wielder," a dark and sinister voice whispered from the shadows. Bitra sat at the head of the round table. On both sides of him, shadowy figures sat, silhouettes illuminated by candlelight. He had crimson locks and, shining yellow eyes, like the Heartless. Yet unlike the Heartless, Bitra's eyes showed life, not only death and emptiness. They showed pain, and sorrows that could never be erased. A long thin scar ran along his left cheek, marking the time when Bitra gave into the dark.

"What about that boy? What was his name?" Algitar said from the other side of the room. His dark brown, almost black hair, spiked out in all directions, and his dark chocolate eyes seemed to blend into the darkness of the Meeting Chamber, in the old, gothic castle, in the world once known as Serene Void. Now the nothingness, that was Serene Void was anything but peaceful. The beautiful gardens were now only plots of land overrun by weeds. The once awe-inspiring trees were old, gnarled, and dead, and the sky was no longer a light, clear blue, but a depressing gray.

The castle itself was forever cold. Its thick, gray stonewalls were once beautifully decorated with colorful banners and tapestries. Now on the walls hung molding pieces of cloth, with fading colors. The gorgeous stained-glass windows were covered with so deep a layer of grime that you could no longer make out the pictures created by these windows. Long, overused carpets ran down the halls, and up the stairs. Stains could be found everywhere, from dirt and mud, to tears and blood. Dust could be found wherever you looked and cobwebs and spiders were in abundance. The lavishly decorated rooms were now a dead image of their former brilliance and only the lonely echo of footsteps on the stones, or hushed whispers could be heard throughout the castle. Flickering candles light the halls and corridors, as well as most of the rooms. Underneath the castle in the dungeon and waterways, there was no light. That is where the Heartless reside. Hidden in the shadows, yet even from five stories up you can hear their odd clicks and clacks, and piercing screeches.

Algitar sat in an old rickety chair, his Gatorblade, propped against his trench coat clad shoulder. He was relevantly young, at 32, yet he seemed to hold the knowledge of someone beyond his years. He used this knowledge to gain rank quickly in the Counsel of Darkness, as most called the group, who led by Bitra controlled the Heartless.

"Riku?" another voice offered from the darkness, six seats away from where Algitar sat. Vice a short, pale man with cropped black hair and sparkling black eyes sat there. He was the fifth ranked out of the eight in the room, and had a large memory. This served him well when it came to recalling people, places and past event that were in need of being remembered at the meetings.

"No, not Riku. He knows the darkness now. His heart is too strong to fall for any tricks or schemes we can come up with," Bitra stated, staring at each and every one of his seven council members. He noticed that Ansem had visibly flinched, at the mention of Riku. Because of Riku, Ansem had lost almost everything, not that he had much once he embraced the dark. Yet Ansem could have had so much more, if it weren't for that Damn Keyblade Wielder and his companions. If Ansem hadn't underestimated the strength of Riku's heart things might have just turned out a little differently.

"But..." came the protest of a few of the council members, including Algitar. Seeing how it was his idea, it would be harder for him to let it go. Bitra was going to have to keep on eye on him. He was young, and more capable of doing brash things. If he went after Riku, he had a very good chance of getting killed, and Bitra needed all of his men when it came to the Final Battle.

"No! It will not be Riku. We must find someone else." Bitra said, forcibly ending the topic of Riku. He stared slowly at the bright orb in the center of the table. It showed and image of a darkly clad figure walking through the shadows of a world.

'_No, Riku will be of no help to us now. I must watch him. He may prove to be an even greater threat then before.'_

* * *

_Please Review_

_Next Chapter: The Fallen Angel_


	2. The Fallen Angel

Forever Amber Eyes

A year after KH.

Summary: Ever since Riku escaped from Kingdom Hearts, he's been alone. That all changes when he meets a mysterious girl who asks for his help. A girl who's been through the same things he has. But what happened when Riku meets a few people from his dark past? Will he stand up and fight with them or run and hide? (OC/Riku, and a little Kairi/Sora)

* * *

Ok, If anybody didn't know this already I edited the first chapter to make it longer, and yes the disclaimer is the same one as last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything from it. (Sniffle). I have no idea about the plot for the second game but if I could write it this is how it would bet. If anything happens in this story that also happens in the game it is merely a coincidence. (At least it should be.)

Well anyways Read and Review!

P.S.: Thanks Sora'sSweetHeart for you review. I've got my first review! Yay!

* * *

_The Fallen Angel:_

A bright moon shone down upon a solitary figure, walking through the empty streets of Traverse Town. A chill wind blew, causing the hood of a black cloak to fall, from his head. A young man with silvery-blue hair stopped, pulling the hood back up, hiding his face. The only thing now visible was a tip of a nose, a few stands of hair, poking from underneath the hood, and a black blindfold, covering the man's eyes. His head was turned upward, as he gazed at the midnight sky. It was a deep blue, the moon and a sprinkle of stars being the only light. Suddenly a star blinked out of view, into the darkness of the chill night.

_'Another star? So the rumors are true. The Heartless are returning to the worlds, murdering and destroying. This time I won't let them get my heart.' _

Riku vowed to himself again, for the millionth time since he escaped Kingdom Hearts four months ago, that he would never return to that place. Darkness and evil resided in the shadowy depths that lay beyond the large white doors. The door looked like it belonged to the entrance of a church, or a wedding chapel. It is surprising to know what lies beyond its peaceful exterior. The Darkness that resided in the deepest parts of the shadows and the dimmest places in the gloom. Rarely would any human life be found living among the shadows, but yet there were some whose hearts were strong and managed to survive, after Ansem was defeated and the door sealed.

The doors were sealed with him inside. But he had a chance to escape. Instead he helped lock the doors, risking his life to do so. But didn't they all deserve it. Everyone he had betrayed. That Damn Bitch Maleficent had lied, and he had been too desperate too see through them. Yet why had he been so desperate? To save her. He had wasted his time. She loved Sora and always would. It was so obvious, yet he had been just too blind to see. The five years he had know Kairi, he had always entertained the hope that she might return his feelings for her, yet she only had eyes for Sora.

With a sigh he hurried up the cobblestone steps of the First District. The First District tonight was peaceful and quiet, like it had been the last time he was here. So different from the Second and Third Districts, where there were Heartless everywhere. For now they were quiet, yet he didn't doubt that once the Heartless reached this place again, they wouldn't stay that way. He only hoped that the Fourth and newly built district, filled with trees, flowers and fountains didn't suffer the same fate. The Garden District as it was commonly called was peaceful and relaxing, something the people would need once the Heartless returned.

Tonight, Riku had special business in Traverse Town. It was in these shops that Riku could stock up on potions and other important items that he would need now that the Heartless were returning. Being on his own, more Heartless were likely to attack, and since he didn't know any Cure Spells, he would have to rely on potions to heal him.

' _I will not return to Kingdom Hearts! No, I had survived in and escaped from that horrible place once and once was enough.'_

The moment Riku reached the top of the steps he froze. Warily he walked into the center of the open area. All around him were walls and barrel and crates and other odd objects hidden behind shadows. Yet that wasn't all that was hidden in the dimness.

'_There's someone else here. I can feel it.'_

Slowly he placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. He could feel a strong being close by, probably hiding in the numerous shadows, surrounding him.

"No, you are not alone," a clear, feminine voice said from the darkness. Her voice seemed to surround him like she was everywhere, all at once. He couldn't pinpoint exactly which direction her voice came from.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" Riku yelled into the darkness, as he spun around trying to locate the speaker, but she blended into the shadows very well.

"Why do you wear a blindfold? You are not blind? No. You wear it to hide your eyes. To hide burning amber specks in turquoise-blue eyes, don't you." Her voice taunted him from the shadows. Her remarks stung and Riku could feel himself clenching his fists and gripping the hilt of his sword tighter.

"What do you want?!?" Riku yelled, his voiced tinged with anger, annoyance, and even fear. Yet no matter how daunting and evil the woman sounder, Riku couldn't make himself believe she was wicked. Her voice was too clear, like bright, sunlight piercing through the gloom on a rainy day. She was probably some happy, girl, with some perfect life making fun of those who just happen to be less fortunate.

"Amber specks. A trademark of those who had lost their hearts, and dwelled in the everlasting darkness of Kingdom Hearts," she continued on as if Riku had never said anything. "People get scared and flee before the Amber Eyes, don't they," scorn was now easily detected in her sweet voice. "That's why you hide them. And you're robed in black. How original." Her laugh pierced the darkness, as she mocked him. Riku flinched at the sound of her laughter. It had been to long since he had heard laughter. He had been alone way too long.

The fact that her laughter wasn't, true laughter, but instead grim, harsh laughter made Riku feel even uneasier. He didn't let his guard down and continued circling. Her voice was enchanting but he couldn't give her a chance to attack if her intentions were evil.

"Why do you care!" He shot back into the surrounding darkness.

"Touchy are we," she said once again taunting him. He knew that she stood in the shadows smiling at his reactions to her comments. She was trying to annoy him on purpose. "Take of the blindfold Riku."

"No!" Riku shouted back at the shadows, as he stopped to face the darkest part of the area. She was standing directly in front of him. He could feel it. After a long pause Riku realized something. "How do you know who I am?" he asked quietly.

"Show me you eyes" was all she said, her soft voice turning hard, stern and controlling.

"Show yourself!" Riku yelled back, raising his sword slightly.

"Put the weapon down. I don't wish to fight. Now show me your eyes and I will show myself," she said slowly. With no other choice Riku slowly lowered the blindfold, which covered his eyes.

"Yes, once a heartless, you will always show their mark. The Amber Eyes," she spoke slowly as she stared at his eyes. Riku was caught of guard by the pity, and despair in her voice, but still holding its edge. Maybe she wasn't so perfect after all. Yet she knew a great deal of the Heartless and the world around her. From the sound of her voice, and choice of words he didn't doubt that a single glare from her could kill.

'_Her? Who was she? Where did she come from? Did she lose someone to the Heartless? It seems like it, by the sadness in her voice. I wonder who it was?'_

Riku was quickly jerked out of his thoughts when an amber light shone from directly in front of him. An amber light, the same exact color as his eyes, which to, glowed in the darkness.

"Y-yo-your..." he stuttered and then trailed off.

"Yes. I was a heartless too." She said, her voice hard as she answered his unfinished question. "Don't make the mistake that you are alone in this life, Riku," she warned, as he stared open-mouthed at her eyes.

"Who are you?" he finally managed to spit out after a long pause and disturbing silence.

"Aramina, but you can call me 'Mina," she said quietly. She stepped into the light of a lamp over head and Riku was surprised for a second time that night. She looked nothing like he thought she would. He had given up the idea of a rich, spoiled brat who got everything she wanted, but even his second idea, a young girl who had lost someone to the heartless, didn't even come close.

She wore old, worn black shoes, long black pants, and a black tank. She had on a thin, studded, leather belt, slanting diagonally around her waist, to complete her dark look. In her hand (which's fingernails were painted black) she held a black blindfold, similar to the one Riku held. She wore a necklace with a large black rose in the center, and a silver ring, that had the letters F and A printed in bold writing. Her dark honey, brown eyes, seemed to be burning with an amber fire, and they were rimmed with black eye-makeup. Despite her dark and scary appearance, she was beautiful, with her long, raven-black hair framing her face. It gleamed softly in the moonlight, as it fell down to her waist. Riku couldn't help but stare. Yet the most amazing and odd thing about 'Mina was her large, angel-like wings, made of silky, black feathers. She seemed like an Angel from a dream, yet her dark appearance made you think otherwise, like an evil being, a devil. Yet she wasn't evil, she had just fallen. Fallen like Riku had, into darkness. She was a Fallen Angel.

"One of the few humans to ever live in Halloween Town. As you can see I fit in very well." She paused a smile on her face as she watched Riku stare at her. He quickly averted his gaze after taking one last good look at her. "Then the Heartless came, I was only 14. But that was a year ago." Her beautiful face slowly became clouded with so many emotions, by the unwanted memories. Sadness, loneliness, and a deep emptiness were mirrored in her face as she mentally fought with her memories.

'_No, I'm not alone am I.'_

"What do you want with me?" Riku asked softly, once again looking at her. He never took his eyes from her face, until she answered his question.

"Your help. You know the days darken. You've seen the stars start to disappear. You've heard the rumors of meteor showers. The worlds must be warned, before it is too late, and we all are consumed by darkness!" Her face returned to its usual stony expression as she talked.

Slowly 'Mina walked towards him. As she did the flowers around her began to wilt and die as if they too could not stand the gloomy air around her. She seemed to take no notice of this as she reached down and plucked a beautiful crimson rose, the deep red of blood, from a rosebush nearby. She stared at it for a moment before tightly closing her fist around it. When she opened her hand a few moments later the crushed rose in her hand was no longer a deep red, but black as dark as the deepest shadows in Kingdom Hearts. She sighed before letting the eerie bud fall to the stony floor beneath her.

"Like they would ever trust us." Riku said quietly, tearing his eyes of her and looking up into the sky above. Once again his, cold, hard, bitter personality began to shine through.

"Why shouldn't they trust us! After all we know best." She demanded from him. Obviously she didn't enjoy the disfavor the Amber-Eyed People or former Heartless were held in. "Forever part of us will be missing, a deep void. Emptiness filled with darkness. We will never again be full, never be fully alive. I need your help now, before it's to late. Take this."

She handed him a black keyblade with two Ambers gleaming from either side like two eyes. He stared at the blade in his hand dumbfounded.

'_A keyblade of my own?'_

"The Amber Eyes Keyblade. It will be your weapon in our journeys," she told him as she started to walk toward the door to the second district.

"Who said I was coming!" he demanded to her turned back. With a small smile 'Mina just replied "Come, there's not much time". He sighed and followed her into and through the second district and into the Hotel. From here they entered the Blue Room. He sat down into a wooden chair by the table and looked at the mysterious and captivating 'Mina.

'_There's something about that girl.'_

**

* * *

**

**dun,Dun, DUN..**

**The plot thickens. Please review!**

**Next chapter: **

A Destiny to be Fulfilled Once Again


	3. A Destiny To Be Fullfilled Again

Sorry. It's been a while since I last updated but here is the next chapter. Just a little Sora/Kairi.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and my poems Sora's Ghost and Beleving The Lies. It means a lot.

P.S.: Just in case any of you were wondering, no Artist isn't a crzy stalker with a vodoo doll but my bestfriend. )

* * *

Forever Amber Eyes

A year after KH.

Summary: Ever since Riku escaped from Kingdom Hearts, he's been alone. That all changes when he meets a mysterious girl who asks for his help. A girl who's been through the same things he has. But what happened when Riku meets a few people from his dark past? Will he stand up and fight with them or run and hide? (OC/Riku, and a little Kairi/Sora)

Disclaimer: All I own so far is Serene Void (I have my own world), all the cahrecters in the first chappie (cept Ansem), and 'Mina. No, Kingdom Herats or Riku or Sora. Sigh. O well on to the next chappter.

_Kairi _

**_Sora_

* * *

**

_A Destiny to be Fulfilled Once Again:_

The sun shone down on Sora as he sat in the sand, staring into the ocean. The cool waves slowly crashed on his bare feet and lazily swirled around them. The salty water sprayed up, damping his clothing, oddly spiked, brown hair and face, yet he didn't care.

"Sora?" a voice called out quietly behind him, and he turned around to see Kairi with her long, auburn hair and purplish-blue eyes, looking down on him. "Are you alright?" Slowly she sat down on the sand, getting her maroon-and white plaid skirt, maroon tank and white v-necked over shirt sandy. She stared at his face, with concern clearly distinguishable in her eyes.

About a week ago, someone entirely different replaced her goofy and lighthearted Sora. This new Sora was extremely quiet and was always thinking. Something was troubling him, but he wouldn't tell her anything. She looked down at her feet and exhaled noisily.

'_Everything was supposed to be perfect once Sora returned to me, but nothing was perfect. He had changed greatly in the eight months he spent trying to get back to Destiny Islands, after we got separated. I love him and he told me he loves me, yet I rarely see or talk to him anymore. He's a completely different person now.'_

She heard Sora sigh quietly next to her, and she knew he was about to tell her what had been bothering him lately. She turned her full attention on him, waiting so he could gather his thoughts.

"I've been having these weird dreams, lately. We're here on the island, and there are Heartless everywhere. This odd, detached voice keeps repeating 'This world has been connected' as I fight all the Heartless, yet it isn't enough. They keep multiplying and growing stronger, as I weaken. Always at the end this familiar voice tells me, ' It is once again time to fulfill your destiny.' Does it mean the Heartless are coming again? And why do the two voices sound so familiar? Where have I heard them before? " He looked at Kairi, his eyes pleading with her to answer his questions, as he shoved his hands into the water, splashing it up and thoroughly soaking himself. His quiet voice was filled with sadness, confusion and even a little bit of fear, at the thought of the Heartless returning again, and ruining his peaceful little island. The home he had worked so hard to save and come back to.

Now everything was how it should be. He was home with the girl he loved, yet something was missing. Maybe it was the fact that there were fewer inhabitants, since many lost their hearts to the Heartless, that fateful night. Yet Sora couldn't get himself to fully believe that. Deep down he knew it was because of Him. His best friend, Riku, had willingly locked himself behind those great, white doors, and gambling on his life as he did so. Now Sora had no idea if Riku had managed to escape. Sora knew that Kairi missed him to, but why would they miss someone who had betrayed them and could have killed Sora? Maybe it was because, he was their friend, and the fact that he had saved Kairi, Donald, and Goofy from Ansem, and then closed the doors with himself inside. He could have escaped but he chose to stay.

"I don't know" Kairi whispered softly, locking on to his eyes. She stared into the sapphire orbs of her friend and love, trying to find even the slightest bit of happiness in them. She hated seeing Sora so depressed and confused. "All I know is that no matter what happens I'll always be with you," she whispered slowly in his ear, as she wrapped her arms around him. Sora pulled her into a tight embrace, and wiped away the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear, causing her to hug him harder. She made a silent vow to herself, as she rested her head on his chest.

'_It took me eight months to get him back, and I'm not going to lose him again!'_

* * *

Sora stood outside of his small home, letting the night wind blow his spiked, chocolate hair in all directions.

**_'There's something wrong tonight.'_**

Everything seemed peaceful. Almost too peaceful. The moon shone above him in all its brilliance and the stars laughed at each other. The wind and trees told great stories in languages only they could understand. The ocean slowly sang its song, yet the words went unheard. Everything else was still and silent. The stillness was unnerving.

A gust of icy wind blew by, causing a shiver to race down his spine and Goosebumps to form on his arms. He heard a sound behind him causing him to jump. The Oblivion Keyblade, his weapon quickly materialized in his hands. He crouched down into a defensive position and slowly spun around, poised to attack.

"Pluto!" Sora cried with relief, upon seeing the yellow dog sitting on the ground behind him. He could see a piece of white paper, sticking out of the dog's mouth. Sora pulled out the letter, and was rewarded with a nice glob of sticky, smelly slobber. He quickly wiped his hand and the letter of on his black, baggy pants, before giving it a good look over. It had King Mickey's seal on it. Had Riku, and the King escaped from Kingdom Hearts? He quickly opened the letter and read it. It was unsigned yet Sora knew that it was from the King.

**Sora,**

**It is time you fulfilled you destiny once again.**

He shoved the letter into his pocket and silently gazed up at the sky. At that exact moment, a star blinked out. Another world had fallen to the Heartless.

'_**So they have returned.'**_

From behind him, a loud clanking noise was heard. Sora immediately tensed up at the sound and sight of the large, and loud Defender.

_This world has been connected..._

_

* * *

_

Ohh my first attept at a cliffie(I think). Well I hoped you like and now review!

Next Chapter:

_Rude Awakenings_


	4. Rude Awakenings

Forever Amber Eyes

A year after KH.

Summary: Ever since Riku escaped from Kingdom Hearts, he's been alone. That all changes when he meets a mysterious girl who asks for his help. A girl who's been through the same things he has. But what happens when Riku meets a few people from his dark past? Will he stand up and fight with them or run and hide? (OC/Riku, and a little Kairi/Sora) 

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts, and Riku, Sora, and CLoud, and Leon. I am an amazingly bad lier. )

Thanks for the reviews for all my works. Means a lot. Thanks a bunches to Lvkishugs for your review on Believing the Lies. Your one of my fave authors and it definitly made my day. (Awww. How sweet). Well anways please enjoy the next lovley chapter.

* * *

_Rude Awakenings:_

Odd noises in the hall roused Squall 'Leon' Leonheart from his slumber. He mumbled a few cuss words as he climbed out of his bed in Hollow Bastion, ready to tell who ever was being so loud and making the noise to be quiet. He ran his fingers through his long, coffee-colored hair, as he groggily stumbled towards his door. As soon as he reached the door he heard the sound again. It was a loud clanking like the sound of a...

"Shit!" Leon yelled as he grabbed his shirt and black leather pants, quickly pulling them on. He snatched up a bag, throwing the things that where most important to him into it. He pulled on his black, leather jacket, and then finally picked up the gunblade. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

The glowing red eyes of a Defender met his gaze, as the large metal lion-monkey type Heartless blocked the way out of his door. Leon quickly jumped over the Defender, landing behind him, where he immediately started hacking away. The Defender abruptly turned around, and Leon could no longer attack, since his head was invincible. Swiftly he dodged the Defender's attacks, a lazar beam coming from the glowing eyes. Once again, he leaped behind it, dealing one last, hard blow, before the Defender disappeared. He ran as fast as he could down the long hallway, stopping when he reached Yuffie's room.

"Yuffie! Yuffie! Wake up!" Leon yelled, pounding on her door. The moment she opened the door he jumped inside. At the same second a lot of Darkballs appeared. Yuffie, who was about to yell at Leon for waking her up, just stared stupidly at the door.

"S-Squall?"

"Its Leon and what!"

"Are the Heartless back?" she asked quietly although she already knew the answer. Even though she was seventeen she had never gotten rid of her fear of them. The glowing yellow eyes haunted her dreams at night and lingered on her mind during the day. She had fought and killed millions of them, but seeing what they had done to Hollow Bastion so many years ago still scared her. They were strong, dangerous creatures. She had thought she had finally seen the last of them after Sora had shut the door. Has it been opened again?

"Hurry and get packed." Leon told her, as he turned around allowing her to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of tan shorts, and a green, a yellow, and a black tank. She tied her pouch of various sized shurikens around her waist and began to pack. She threw some clothes, a second pair of shoes, beauty essentials and her book full of pictures into a tiny army-green bag. As she packed tears began to run down her face.

'_Why? Why do we have to leave Hollow Bastion again? We only arrived back a year ago. I don't want to leave again! This is my home!'_

Yuffie quickly wiped away her tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of Leon. Leon her strong and cold training partner. She was surprised when she was pulled into a hug. Leon, a man who showed about as much emotion as a rock, was hugging her. She hugged him back tightly. She knew it was just as hard for him to leave as it was for her. Maybe even harder. Leon had more memories of this place then she did, being a lot older when the Heartless had come. Yuffie sighed when the hug came to an end. She wiped her eyes and followed Leon as he headed for the door. She took one last look around her room before turn6ing and leaving.

'_I'll come back someday.'_

As soon as she walked outside thirty Darkballs materialized and immediately started attacking the smaller, and presumably weaker of the two. Yuffie quickly pulled out five big shurikens, hitting the Darkballs, causing them to evaporate in the air. She quickly grabbed the fallen shurikens, shoved them into her pouch and started hammering on the door to Aerith and Cloud's room. Leon continued fighting the Darkballs until they were all gone. He scooped up all the fallen munny balls before shoving Yuffie into the now opened door. He jumped inside shutting in forcefully as two defenders, twenty shadows and ten more Darkballs appeared.

He looked over to see an extremely annoyed Cloud staring at the two. He looked like he was about to kill them until he noticed the scared and sad look on Yuffie's face. Aerith quickly pulled on a pair on light pink shorts and a long-sleeved, vertically stripped, pink and white shirt. She walked over to Yuffie and gave her a huge hug, trying to comfort the worried girl.

"We have a problem," Leon stated, staring at Aerith and Cloud.

* * *

_The night before..._

Sora raced down the sandy path leading to Kairi's little apartment. When he finally reached it he thumped on the door. Kairi answered a minute later, rubbing her eyes. She took one look at Sora and gasped. He was covered in tiny little scratches, and had one long gash in his left arm. She quickly pulled him inside and ran into her small kitchen. She returned seconds later with a green bottle. She quickly made him drink the potion, and watched as the little scrapes healed. The gash in his harm slowly closed, leaving a faint scar as the only memory of the wound.

"They're back." He stated grimly, sitting down on the couch behind him. He looked back up at Kairi and saw her eyes begin to fill with water. Her bottom lip began to waver in her effort to keep the tears from falling, but she couldn't stop them as they slowly spilled over her eyes, running down her pale cheek. Ever since Sora told her about his dreams that morning she knew they would return. She had tried to prepare herself all day for the time when Sora would tell her they're back and that he had to leave her. Leave her once more, alone by herself on Destiny Islands. She reached out and grabbed Sora's hand, squeezing it tightly. He gave her a sad smile and handed her the letter. He just watched her as she read it over and over again.

"Is it from the King? It has his seal. Could Riku and him have finally escaped from Kingdom Hearts?" He just looked at her, giving her a small shrug. Her heart leapt a little bit. Maybe he was still alive. He was one of their best friends and she missed him terribly, even after the whole Darkside, Ansem thing. She loved Sora and Riku both, in different ways. She loved Sora as her beloved and Riku as a amazing friend.

"The barriers have been broken. I have to go seal the keyholes." He said quietly, looking anywhere but at Kairi. He could feel tears start to form in his eyes. Bitter thoughts ran through his head.

'_**Why? Why do I have to leave her again, after I finally found her? This isn't fair!'**_

"I'm coming with you," Kairi stated quietly staring at Sora's face. "This time I'll fight."

"Kairi you can't come! It's to dangerous!" Sora shouted, starting to feel extremely scared for Kairi's sake. He wouldn't let her come. She could get badly hurt, or worse.

'_**I promised Riku I'd take care of her. She could die if she came with me.'**_

"I'm coming." Kairi stated again a little louder, and with a little force, before turning around and throwing a few things in a tiny violet bag. How she managed to get so many things into that one tiny bag, he would never know? It was one of those mysteries of girls.

Kairi dropped her bag next to Sora, on the couch and opened the door to a small closet, next to the kitchen. She reached in and pulled out two long, silver, knives with little stars dancing down the center. She strapped the two sheaths to each side of the black shorts she had just thrown on. She pulled out her two knives, and ran a finger along their edges. She sliced the tips, which immediately began to bleed.

'_Still Sharp.'_

She twirled them around her fingers before shoving them back into their cases. She ran back into her room and returned a few seconds later with a white tank top on. It had little purple stars running across the center and down the sides. She slipped on a pair of black and plum shoes, tied them quickly and stood back up. She was ready. She took a quick look at Sora. He was sitting on the couch with his mouth hanging open and his eyes ten times wider.

"While you were gone, I learned. There called the Star Knives," she whispered shyly, turning her head so he wouldn't see her blush. He still sat there, staring at her in awe. She waved her hand in his face. "Hello, Kairi to Sora. Is anybody in there?" she leaned over and knocked on his head. A semi-hollow sound could be heard.

"Ouch!" he cried batting away her hands. He quickly grabbed her slender waist, pulling her on top of him. He began to tickle her causing her to start laughing. Suddenly he stopped and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kairi just sat in Sora's arms, smiling, until she finally pulled away.

"I'm going." She said one last time before quickly jumping of his lap. She was standing by the door in seconds. "C'mon you lazy bum," she taunted from the other side of the room. He mumbled something, as he got up and headed for the door.

Once outside, they ran back to Sora's house. He quickly threw some items into his own, black bag, left a note for his parents and boarded onto the Gummiship. He had built it a couple months before, from the gummiblocks he had collected. Slowly they rose upward before heading of to their next destination: Hollow Bastion.

"Kairi, why don't you get some sleep," Sora said as he kissed her forehead, "We won't be there for another 3 or 4 hours at the least." She mumbled something as she lay down, letting sleep overpower her. Sora took one last look at her before turning back to the controls. The voice of a friend slowly filled his mind.

'_Take care of her...'_

* * *

Sora and Kairi slowly made it up the Rising Falls. They jumped from one jagged and slippery, floating stone to the next. The crystal water rushed upward, all around them, as they slowly made it up to the castle gates lift. Cool droplets fell down, showering them. Kairi slipped, but Sora immediately reached out and caught her before she fell into the deep water below. 

As they climbed, an oddly familiar song played over and over in his head. The gothic music had no words, yet it seemed to tell him of an evil waiting for them. He quickly shook his head. The music had seemed so familiar, like he had heard it before. He glanced around, realizing that they had reached the top of the Rising Falls. Straight ahead loomed a twisted castle, yet it didn't seem as scary as it was the first time Sora had seen it. Kairi sighed.

"This was how it was before the Heartless came. I can remember it. It was so peaceful," Kairi said quietly as she looked around her old home. She slowly boarded the lift with Sora and they noisily, ascended to a platform on the floating castle. The light pink walls of the castle made everything look so peaceful and serene. It seemed like something straight out of one of the fairytales Kairi's Grandma used to read to her.

"Come on," Sora said softly, grasping Kairi's hand and leading her up the stairs into a hallway. They slowly walked up the steps, and into the great library. There were so many shelves reaching all the way up to the ceiling, and filled with thick, leather-bound, colorful books. A few were scattered across the floor and tables in the room. Slowly the walked through the majestic library, that seemed to command silence from you. They had strolled up another winding staircase, past great windows, and their view of the early morning sky. With a sigh they left and headed up another flight of stairs.

Sora and Kairi headed down the hall, looking for Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, or Leon's rooms. They stopped at the very last room, on the hallway. Slowly Sora knocked on the door. They both heard a loud crash as a someone ran into something, or someone.

"Damn it, Yuffie! Watch where your going!" a very familiar voice yelled, as he headed towards the door.

"Leon! Its Sora and Kairi!" Sora yelled from the opposite side of the entrance to the room. Seconds later they were being pulled inside. In front of them stood Leon, a disorganized Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud. Behind them sat many grumpy and tired looking residents of Hollow Bastion. The crash and loud yelling had probably woken them up.

"Where's Cid?" Sora asked, noticing that the 50-something year-old-man wasn't one of the people in the room.

"We don't know?" Aerith said softly. "We couldn't find him anywhere, but he's the only one with the keys to the Gummiships."

"Did you look in the waterways, in the ground floors?" Kairi asked speaking for the first time. Sora could tell that they hadn't by the look on their faces.

"Leon, Cloud and me will go look," Sora volunteered quickly and headed out the door, before anyone could protest. Leon and Cloud quickly followed him as they headed through the citadel, and hopped over the railing. They fell for what seemed like eternity, until they finally landed with a quiet splash in some shallow water. Sora, Leon and Cloud ran into one of the large floating bubbles, which took them into the water basement.

"Cid!" Leon yelled, running over to the old man who was leaning against the wall.

"What took you so fucking long?" Cid said as Leon ran over to him. "I was down here when the Heartless attacked and couldn't get back up." He explained quickly as the four of them headed back to the bubble and jumped in.

"It's great to see you to, Gramps," Sora said sarcastically as they headed back to Aerith and Cloud's room.

"For one it's Cid and for two its nice to see you, Sora," Cid said with a wide smile on his face. "I'm guessing Kairi came too."

"How'd you know?" Sora asked, surprise written clearly on his face. Cid just smiled and walked on.

'_Kids these days. When will they ever realized that their emotions are written clearly across their faces. It's easier to read them then to read a children's book!'_

When they reached the room, all of the people that had been saved were brought to the gummiships. They boarded quickly; with one last look at their home.

"Let's go to Traverse Town," Aerith suggested, and they were off. They flew through the star filled sky, past many little warp holes and worlds. The universe surrounding them was a deep blue with blacks, purples and greens twisting into each other, creating a dark, mysterious looking sky. They flew on, late into the night until they had reached almost the other side of space, where Traverse Town was located.

"We're here" Sora whispered quietly, giving Kairi's hand a quick squeeze before, heading out into the memorable town.

'_So many memories...'_

* * *

The ending of this chapter was kinda rushed so sorry about that. I was in a LOTR mood so the whole knives and still sharp thing was curtisy of the mvoies and Legolas and Boromir. 

Well please review! I will accept flames.

Next Chapter:

_Warnings from those with Dark Pasts_


	5. Warnings from those with Dark Pasts:

Forever Amber Eyes

A year after KH.

Summary: Ever since Riku escaped from Kingdom Hearts, he's been alone. That all changes when he meets a mysterious girl who asks for his help. A girl who's been through the same things he has. But what happens when Riku meets a few people from his dark past? Will he stand up and fight with them or run and hide? (OC/Riku, and a little Kairi/Sora)

Disclaimer: Amazingly enough I only own 'Mina.

'_Mina_

**_Riku_**

**Alice**

* * *

_Warnings from those with Dark Pasts:_

'Mina slowly walked through the dim forest. Enormous trees, oversized mushrooms and gigantic flowers were everywhere, creating barricades to keep them lost in a confusing, and twisting path. 'Mina took a giant leap onto a mushroom, and then jumped to the next and after that onto a weird, flat, green surface. It seemed to be a Lilly pad suspended ten or fifteen feet in the air. These overgrown plants were only one of the many anomalies in the forest. Riku followed right behind 'Mina, making sure he didn't lose sight of her body clad in black. At the height the two had reached they could see the whole forest, with its winding pathways.

"There's the exit!" 'Mina said pointing to a small, dark opening leading out of the forest. She speedily jumped down and followed the route she had mapped out in her mind seconds before. Not long after they were traveling below the branches that covered the exit. Suddenly there was the bright light of the sun and a green hedge, with sharp thorns overhead. Riku and 'Mina both closed their eyes against the intense light, even though their blindfolds had blocked out most of it already.

"WHO DARES TO INTERUPT MY COURT!" a large, lady yelled from behind a great podium. The plump woman peered at them as an evil smile spreading across her ugly face. She let out a grim chuckle causing her body to 'bounce'. This action revealed the rest of a red dress covered with hearts. "Come now! You must stand before the jury, me, and plead your case!"

Riku immediately recognized this place. Wonderland. This had been the home of one of the Princess of Heart, Alice. The hideous queen, army of cards, and red rosebushes gave it all away. And knowing what this queen was like from having to sit through hours of the overly hyper- even if she had been kidnapped- Alice talk about her, he realized the situation wasn't in their advantage. 'Mina quickly stepped in front of Riku before he had a chance to say anything. She knew that whatever he was about to say wouldn't help them out to well.

"Your Highness, I am sorry for interrupting your court. Riku and I were actually looking for a young girl. She is quite short, wears a blue dress and has long blonde hair. I believe her name is Alice. Might you have seen her?" She bowed slowly, kicking Riku in the shin so he would do so to.

"Alice! ALICE! That wretched girl! She escaped from prison a year ago and then came back to argue her case. She kept on going on about how she was some 'Princess of Heart'." The last three words were spoken with a scorn that was easily detected in her voice. The queen's face twisted to show her hate for the young, curious girl.

"I beg your pardon, My Queen, but she is a 'Princess of Heart'. One of seven to be exact. Because of this, I must speak with her. It is very important." Once again she bowed. Riku just stared at her. She was just flattering this Queen so she could get what she wanted. She had managed to keep her cool while he would have just exploded after the first sugary-sweet line was uttered. Riku hastily bowed, realizing that 'Mina was about to kick him again.

'_**Alice? How does 'Mina know about the 'Princesses of Heart'? That isn't common knowledge to anyone who hadn't been directly affected by Ansem's kidnappings. She seems to know quite a lot about the Heartless, Ansem and the 'Princesses of Heart'. A lot more than I thought she would know…'**_

"Very well then. She is in the Rabbit's house. Just follow the path, underneath those hedges." The Queen pointed one chubby finger in the direction they were supposed to go. They both murmured their thanks, bowing once again and headed toward the exit. Two large cards blocked the way.

"State your name, and business," the five-of-spades told them moving his spear to make it visible. He tried to seem scary but to 'Mina and Riku both he seemed plain stupid. They both knew they could easily take out the cards blocking the entrance to the house.

"I am 'Mina and this is Riku," 'Mina told the cards, once again taking control. "We were sent by the Queen to talk to Alice."

"Very well, you may enter," the seven-of-hearts, told them moving out of the way. They quickly hurried into the dark passageway. Moments later they were just small beings in a huge brightly light room. There was a large table in the middle, with two odd jars on top. Behind them there was a door just their size that seemed to be asleep. Paintings hung on the walls and there was a little chimney made of bricks. A teddy bear around their size sat on a giant chair next to a large door. There was something very odd about the Rabbit's House.

"Hello? Alice?" 'Mina called, breaking the silence. She had jumped up onto the table and was reading the label on the jars. "Riku get up here!" she hissed as he leisurely began walking towards the table. Once he had reached it she handed him one of the jars telling him to drink it.

"Are you crazy!" he exclaimed staring into the contents of the jar. Whatever it was it didn't look too tasty.

"No I'm not, now just drink it." He had no other option but to drink it. He took a quick sip of the vile liquid before setting it down. Immediately after 'Mina took a sip. Riku felt an odd tingling sensation run through his body before everything went black. When he opened his eyes, 'Mina seemed a lot taller. He took a quick glance around the room and found everything was smaller.

"What the Hell was that?" he asked staring around at the room. From this perspective the whole room seemed cluttered. His question was never answered since a young girl appeared. A bright smile was on her face and she immediately welcomed her quests.

"Hello, can I help…" she suddenly and uncharacteristically stopped talking after seeing Riku. She stared at him and backed away slowly with a distant look on her face as if she were trying to remember something from her past.

'**Who is he? He looks so familiar. Where have I seen him before?'**

"Alice? I'm 'Mina, and I need to talk to you," 'Mina told the frightened girl, taking her arm and leading her towards the couch. Riku let out a soft sigh and stayed where he was, on the opposites side of the room from Alice and 'Mina. Even with the blindfold people could recognize him or at least realize they knew him from somewhere.

"Who is that?" Alice whispered quietly to 'Mina. Riku looked so familiar to her but she couldn't place him. Maybe if she could see his eyes, but the blindfold covered them.

"You might have met him before. His name is Riku." 'Mina said softly, and very calmly. She wasn't quite sure what Alice's reaction would be.

"Riku!" Alice jumped up shaking. The boy who had kidnapped her. It all came back to her. His silver hair, his aqua eyes, the smirk. She turned to run but was stopped by 'Mina. She tried to pull away from the girl. She couldn't trust either of them. They were both dressed in black from head-to-toe and wore black blindfolds. She was one of them and they were here to kidnap her again.

"Please don't be afraid. We mean you no harm. Please don't be afraid of me, " 'Mina pleaded with the girl. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. She hated it when people were scared of her. It wasn't her fault her eyes were now amber-colored or that she had a dark past, that influenced who she was know, and gave her a dark appearance. It wasn't her fault that her wings were black while her sister's had been white. Her sister had been everyone's angel. It wasn't her fault she was nobodies angel!

'_Why? Why do they always think I'm evil? Just because I wear black doesn't mean I had sided with the Heartless. Why do I frighten people? Why are they scared of my eyes? I hate it! I hate listening to the people whispering about me as I walk by. They think I'm a Heartless too! Why can't I just fit in? Why have I always been an outsider?'_

"We just wanted to warn you. The Heartless have returned." Riku spoke up for the first time. He knew what she was afraid of and he hated his past even more for it. Alice could have sworn she saw a flash of amber underneath his blindfold. She shook her head and looked back up. He was gone.

'_**Why? Why did I have to make that mistake? It had been the worst mistake of my life. Why did I give into the darkness?'**_

"I'm sorry if we have frightened you. You need to prepare to fight. Don't let you world fall." She turned and was gone. She left just like Riku. Alice stood there for a while staring after the two. Something odd was going on. Maybe they were telling the truth. She hurried down the hall to find the White Rabbit. If what they said was true then she needed to start right away! But could she trust them? …

* * *

"Riku?" 'Mina whispered into the silence of the Gummi Ship. The lights were off and she figured he hadn't been in here yet. 

'_Damn it Riku! Where the Hell did you go?' _

She had been searching for him since he disappeared while she had been talking to Alice. She had been looking for him for a good hour and she still couldn't find him. This world wasn't too big so where could he possibly be?

'_Fine, if you want to play Hide-and-go-Seek then you just have to find me here because I'm not looking for you anymore!'_

She sat in the brightly colored gummi ship, waiting until he finally came in, fifteen minutes later, mumbling something sounding like 'I got lost'. She sighed and headed to the controls. Now they could finally leave. Hopefully Alice would trust them and take their warning seriously. If not her world may fall.

They flew off into the star filled sky. As they flew the sky seemed to twist and spin in front of them. All shades of blue, green and black could be seen as the colors weaved into the darkened sky. With all the spinning it seemed as if they were traveling through a never-ending warp hole. They wouldn't reach the next world for another five hours so she should at least go talk to Riku. She put the ship on Autopilot -a feature developed a little less than a year ago- and headed off to the room she had left Riku in earlier.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked bending down to look Riku directly in the eyes. Her eyes gleamed golden-brown as she stared into his face. He didn't answer her question and continued to stare at the wall across from him. His face showed no emotion and his eyes were covered by his blindfold so 'Mina had no idea what he was feeling.

"Fine! Don't answer my question!" she yelled at him, receiving a look of shock from Riku. He wasn't expecting her sudden outburst. "By the way you can take off you blindfold. I honestly don't care what your eyes look like."

Riku watched her stride off into another room before pulling off his blindfold. He was just so use to having it on that he didn't really think about taking it off and putting it back on again. He sighed as he turned back to the wall.

'_**That was odd. What the Hell was that even about? I didn't even do anything!'**_

He sat there for another ten minutes while the little voices in his head argued back in forth. Finally, his conscience getting the better half of him, got up and walked into the room that 'Mina had previously entered. He found her staring out of the window, into the sky.

"Umm… Hey." 'Mina took one quick glance up before resuming her staring out of the window. Stars whizzed passed in the distance. It was odd to think that most of those stars in the sky were actually worlds with people living. Many luckily enough remained untouched or spoiled by the Heartless. Still it was only a matter of time before the Heartless decided to attack.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Riku said quietly before heading back to the door. 'Mina's head shot up so fast.

'_He said he was sorry? No ones ever said they were sorry to me. Not my parents, or my brother, my sister, or Dustin!'_

'Mina looked at Riku with a sad smile on her face. He stood in the doorway waiting for her response.

"I'm sorry. And Riku, thank you." He gave her a confused glance before leaving the room. 'Mina stared out the window again, deep in her thoughts. So deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the tears running down her face.

'_At my home I was such an outsider. No one truly cared about me-not even my own sister! Dustin told me he loved me but I don't think he ever meant it. It was so horrible being a middle child. You were the rebel, and an outcast. Everyone treated me that way. Especially after the accident. I was no one's angel. Not even Dustin's. Why can't I just be somewhere I belong? Why couldn't I be someone's angel?'_

* * *

Riku was about to enter the room when he paused. On the other side of the door he heard the faint sound of crying. 'Mina who always seemed to look on the brighter side of everything, and always acted like everything was okay, was crying. Riku couldn't help but wonder why….

* * *

Well I finally updated but I can't say I really like this chapter. I hope the next chapter will come alot sooner.

Happy Holidays! In the Holiday spirit why don't you ive me a review?


End file.
